


New Moon

by LocalVodkaAunt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sexual exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalVodkaAunt/pseuds/LocalVodkaAunt
Summary: It's a new moon night and Ace can't sleep. Luckily, he isn't the only one awake.





	New Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freckledtilikum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledtilikum/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for [problematicorca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicorca/pseuds/problematicorca)! Keet, I hope you live long, and prosper, and have the time of your life this year! <3

The night is dark, so dark that Ace can’t make out the hand in front of his face, nor can he see the silhouettes of the walls around him. There are noises all around him. The rustling of leaves and the crack of twigs in the undergrowth. The call of an owl in the distance, and, if he concentrates hard enough, the soft rush of the sea. He has tried to count the waves branding against the cliffs, to give himself something to do, but he can’t make them out from here, so he just lies under his threadbare blanket and measures time in the blows of wind that bring the scent of salt and adventure with them.

 

It’s a new moon night and he can’t sleep.

 

Fortunately, he is not alone, and the feel of Luffy shifting against him is exciting and relaxing at the same time, makes the corners of his mouth twitch and his skin tingle.

 

He can’t remember when they started, he only knows it was the new moon, too, and they were restless, talking into the darkness until they edged closer, and talking turned to joking, which then led to touching, and the next thing Ace knew was a weight on his chest and hands in his hair. It was difficult without seeing anything, but he recalls the trail of fingers on his skin vividly, the heat of Luffy’s mouth on his, part awkward, part disgusting, but _oh so exciting_.

 

They have done it a few times since then, in the shady half dark between the trees in the middle of the forest, as the sun went down over the ocean and the orange sky cast a warm light on Luffy’s grin before Ace’s eyes fell shut. It’s the times when they have nothing to do, when they’re spent from fighting and hunting, when their bodies still reek of dried sweat, that something between shifts, away from the routine they have kept up for years now, towards something that’s new and still fragile.

 

They don’t talk about it, because what use would that be? Instead they approach this as they do everything else - by simply doing it, not wasting a thought about the consequences.

 

Ace has begun to look forward to the moments where the opportunity presents itself. He feels himself getting excited thinking about it, sometimes enough to almost distract him from whatever he is doing. It’s easy to put aside, though, because it’s Luffy, and Luffy is not going anywhere right now, and neither is he. While he can’t wait to finally set sail and to go out into the world he knows he needs a little bit more time. And he can’t leave the other boy alone just yet.

 

But tonight, when he feels bold hands grabbing for him, he lets the feeling just wash over him. His body makes room easily, adjusts to the additional pressure of a warm body on top of him, ignores the bumps and the shuffling as they settle. They cannot see each other, the night is too dark, so Ace lets his hands wander over Luffy’s body, trying to make out a waist, a chest, shoulders. Feels them move when they bow down, until he feels lips trailing up his chin, obviously searching and he turns his head to make it easier.

 

Kissing Luffy is strange, because it’s familiar and new all at once. Ace knows Luffy’s body, he has touched him thousands of times. He knows the smell, and the little noises the other boy makes at the back of his throat. But he’s still finding out about the rush of heat that goes through him when Luffy playfully bites his lip, or the delighted giggle he makes when Ace pushes his hips up.

 

It’s a bit competitive, because that’s how they are, trading kisses like jabs, trying to catch the other off guard. Luffy’s breath is loud in his ears, just a bit too quick, sometimes stuttering. _“That’s a victory”_ , Ace thinks and grins, even though he knows he sounds the same, can feel his chest rising and falling and draws in a sharp breath when hands push down his pants forcefully. Even if they do this a thousand times more, this will never get old. Fingers grip his cock tightly, and begin to move just a bit too hasty. But Ace doesn’t complain because it’s still _good_ , and he takes a few seconds to just enjoy the desire coiling in his gut, how the pleasure pulses through his veins.

 

The he reaches forward until he can reciprocate the gesture, going slower because he can’t concentrate on moving with the way Luffy kisses him again. He pushes himself up to his elbows, to get a better angle, while the other boy is moving into his fist, encouraging him to go faster, harder. Luffy’s impatience is contagious, making him want more, wanting to be closer, ever closer. Already, he feels his movements become frantic, almost desperate as he leans forward and bites into Luffy’s neck. His skin is flexible and yields under Ace’s teeth but Luffy laughs anyway, breathless.

 

They move like that, with too many elbows involved, but still smiling, and the sounds outside are drowned out by the noises they make, between laughter and whimpers and sudden exhales. Ace feels like he’s bursting. Everything is Luffy, his smell, his voice, nothing else.

 

When he comes with a cry it’s in a swirl of passion and longing, even though what he’s longing for is right here with him. Luffy follows him, close behind him, which makes it perfect. And really, it could be like this every night, he won’t complain. He will gladly take everything Luffy offers him.  

 

Utterly content, he closes his eyes, Luffy still on top of him, and come drying on his skin. He isn’t bothered. They stay awake for a little bit longer, just catching their breath and for once, they both lie quietly.

 

Around them, the night slowly fades.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you liked this or leave an emoji in the comments below!


End file.
